


Бог Асфальта

by Lubava21, Rus_Rock2019



Series: Спецквест. Кроссоверы [1]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, roadstory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rus_Rock2019/pseuds/Rus_Rock2019
Summary: Бог Асфальта — молодой бог, но, как любому богу, ему нужен жрец.





	Бог Асфальта

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер "Американских богов" Нила Геймана с песней "Герой Асфальта" группы "Ария".

Бог Асфальта был молодым богом. Хотя первые его адепты появились, когда человек оседлал лошадь, как бог он оформился лишь в двадцатом веке после строительства магистралей. На самом деле он был скорее богом скорости, но разве возможна настоящая скорость без асфальта? 

Как любому богу, Богу Асфальта нужны были жрецы. Этого юношу он выбрал неслучайно. Среди сотен других тот выделялся яростным стремлением к свободе, жаждой скорости и безграничной любовью к асфальту. А еще он был одинок и мог без остатка отдаваться своему богу. 

Как любой жрец, юноша, взявший себе имя Герой Асфальта, приносил жертвы. Он заложил все свое имущество и купил байк. Он стирал шины в пыль, выжимая максимальную скорость. Он кричал до хрипоты, восхваляя своего бога. Он носил черный шлем, как христиане носят крест. 

Однако Герой Асфальта не знал, что, кроме молитв, богам нужна кровь. Даже молодым богам, привыкшим к жертвоприношениям другого рода. Еще он не знал, что Бог Асфальта уже выбрал себе нового жреца. 

В последний миг, летя навстречу смерти, Герой Асфальта пел гимн своему богу, и тот ему подпевал.


End file.
